Rain On Me, My Fantasy
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: YYHxIY Kagome was put in a comma for a year by who knows what. She never got to finish her mission with only one shard away. She then wakes up but she doesn't know who she is or what's she doing there. They is where Yusuke and the gang come in. Well they
1. Sleeping Fantasy

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

"**Okay kid what's up?"**

"**Yusuke you still insist on calling me that when I could be older then your whole family tree!"**

"**Yeah right gramps."**

**Heat began to rise out of his head as he glared at him yet then sank back into the chair," Alright Yusuke I have a mission for you and this mission could effect the whole world and it's dimensions as we know it."**

"**Koenma all your missions are like that!"**

"**Yeah then you know that they are all very important! SO shut up and pay attention!"**

**He looked away whispering," jeez."**

**Koenma then sat up straight now as I was saying," Have you ever heard of the Higarashi shrine?"**

"**Huh? You mean the shrine up near Demon's Cemetery?"**

"**Yeah that one, have you ever visited there?"**

**Yusuke simply shrugged," Used to when I was a kid but I don't remember a lot only the nut job priest."**

**Koenma rose an eyebrow then shook his head," Anyway we have just been notified that a priestess in which has been in a comma for the last year has just woken up yet she has no memory of who she is none the less what happened. So your job is to-."**

"**Figure out what happened, get some answers..."**

"**Yes! But don't interrupt me again! You have another job which is to guard her!"**

**He nodded turning around to the portal back to his house," Alright, so where is she now?"**

"**Kyoto Hospital, ask for Kagome Higarashi and here is a picture."**

**Koenma placed it on the table which has a file under," This is all the information on her we have at the moment use it."**

**Yusuke took the picture and file-leaving hearing Koenma utter a sigh. Yusuke ended up in his bedroom when he went through the portal. He simply collapsed on his bed looking at the picture of the girl known as Kagome Higarashi. She looked around there age with long layered midnight black raven hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips when a glossed pink. He had to admit she was a babe and filled out in all the right places with some muscle yet grace. A smile came to his lips as he thought back to his child hood at the shrine. He always caused trouble there and that priest kept yelling that he was a demon but that girl would be at the other side and kicked a ball to his head...wait a minute he did remember her even though he never spoke to her. She was the one who would sit under the ancient tree she called the god tree sleeping or something.**

**He jumped up running out the door with the file and picture in hand. As he ran he saw Botan come up next to him," Are you going to take the mission?"**

"**Yeah, but I need to get Kuwabara first then Kurama. And I'm pretty sure Hiei doesn't give a damn."**

"**I believe your sentiments are right. The dark tournament was simply a trial for him I am sure he doesn't want anything to do with us now."**

**He nodded as Yusuke turned to her," You get Kurama and I'll get Kuwabara alright."**

**She nodded as they split up. **

**LATER**

**They sat in the park as Kurama looked at the picture," She is the priestess?"**

"**Yeah, Koenma thinks she's some powerful stuff. But mostly in our mission we're babysitting."**

**Botan opened the file," In her file she went to Yokohama Jr. High. She had many sicknesses missing mostly about everyday of school. Her fitness skills are by a landslide over the best for age and all other ages. She seemed to be the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikiyou who died over 550 years ago killed by a half-demon named Inuyasha."**

"**Wow, I guess Koenma is really old."**

"**Anyway it is also true that Kagome has met both Inuyasha, Kikiyou and many others."**

**She rose an eyebrow so did the others as Kurama looked over her shoulder," Well it also seems that Kagome could travel through time. She went back 500 years freeing the demon Inuyasha and soon hunting for the legendary Jewel shards of the Shikon no tama or Jewel of Four Souls. She met others on the way for the goal to kill a shape shifting demon names Naraku."**

**Yusuke sighed," She never finished. She was put into a comma before she could finish and being able to find the final jewel shard. She was just found sleeping in front of an ancient well but she wasn't sleeping she was in a critical state close to being brain dead."**

**Kuwabara looked down," Wow harsh."**

**Botan shut the file," I think before making any visits to her in person we should speak to her family. They were not informed of her awakening due to the fact that she had fallen back to sleep not sure if she was to awaken this time."**

**They nodded heading to Higarashi shrine.**

**AT THE HIGARASHI SHRINE**

**Souta was sitting in front of the God tree with his jin-chan," Gramps do you think Kagome would wake up? Well this help?"**

"**Kagome once prayed to the God tree when she was close to death to save her friends. I know that this tree will listen to us and help her!"**

**Souta sighed looking down putting in the essence bowing his grandfather followed. Mrs. Higarashi then called out," Souta, father! Inuyasha is here. Souta go prepare to train then once you are finished we well eat."**

**He nodded smiling running toward the house. Inuyasha was the only one who made him smile now. With Kagome in such a critical state Inuyasha was the closest they had. He would visit Kagome from time to time yet now he couldn't they couldn't either. Only on special occasions they would yet they could no longer bend their schedules.**

**Inuyasha walked toward the tree," Hey old man..."**

"**Inuyasha, how have you been?"**

"**Alright what about Kagome?"**

"**You know and I know that she is still asleep. Fate has yet to make its decision."**

"**Yeah but Kagome always turned fate's plan into her own."**

**He nodded standing up turning to walk inside," Pray for her by boy. Maybe the great Buddha well put pity on us and return her."**

**He nodded. He too had changed through this time now himself he was in pain. Seeing Kagome like this wasn't something he wanted at all. He was crying inside. Yet he looked the same...the same as ever.**

**Souta then walked up behind him," Hey Inuyasha."**

"**Hey squirt. You ready?"**

**He nodded holding up his sword as Inuyasha sat down watching him swing the sword skillfully. About half in hour into his training Inuyasha stopped him," Hey I smell your mom's food down ready to eat?"**

**He nodded putting his things away and running inside with Inuyasha. **

**WITH THE YU YU GANG**

**They made it up the stairs quickly looking around. They same a trail of smoke coming from the tree...the God Tree as Yusuke she said. Yusuke walked over looking down," They really are into the prayer aren't they?"**

"**Yeah...they really are. But what else can you do?"**

**Someone then yelled," What are you doing here? And what do you want?!"**

**They turned to see an old man with a cleansing stem in his hand. Kurama walked forth," My name is Kurama, this is Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara we are here to speak to the family of Kagome Higarashi."**

"**About?"**

**A female voice then came as a older woman walked forth," I am Kagome's mother Mrs. Higarashi. How may I be of assistance."**

"**Mrs. Higarashi we are here to ask you about Kagome's mission through the well..."**

"**How do you know of that?!"**

"**We were ordered to come help your daughter."**

"**Excuse me, who told you to come here?"**

"**The Prince of Spirit world."**

**They stood in silence for a minute as Mrs. Higarashi led them inside," Come in."**

**They followed her inside taking a seat around a table to see a boy around 11-12 looking at them," Mom, who are they?"**

"**Don't worry Souta they aren't demons well not evil ones anyway."**

**Kuwabara looking at them," You know about demons?"**

"**Of course with the time Kagome's had I should at least. Inuyasha..."**

**Inuyasha then opened the door walking in," Only one of them is demon..."**

**They jumped," Hey you're Inuyasha!!! But your suppose to be dead!"**

"**Dead? Why? Did you try to kill me or something?"**

"**No but...you're over 550 years old!"**

"**Time travel, if you know about Kagome you should know about that now start talking."**

**They settled down taking out a file," This is the file on your daughter. I don't know if you really know this or not but she's woken up...only for a couple minutes but still she's forgotten everything."**

**The family looked stunned yet in pain," forgotten..."**

"**Does that mean she won't know who we are."**

"**Sort of- it's possible she might get a vibe from you though..."**

"**Vibe huh? And what are you suppose to do?"**

"**Help her."**

"**Yeah help her..."**

**Inuyasha glanced at them turning," How do you plan on doing that."**

"**Inuyasha give them a chance now all people are what they seem to be."**

**He feh'd then turned away," I need to get back to the Feudal Era I'll be back tomorrow morning everyone."**

**They nodded as Souta jumped up walking with him to the door," Inuyasha do you think she really did wake up?"**

**He shrugged," I don't know...but tomorrow when you wake up we'll go see alright squirt."**

"**Okay but Inuyasha..."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't forget about us okay?"**

"**Alright."**

**He then left in a sudden as Souta turned to see them leaving," Hey kid."**

**He glared at them then ran inside. Botan let out a sigh," Well that was helpful."**

"**I guess we'll just have to pay a visit to her ourselves tomorrow."**

**They nodded," Meet you there at 12 tomorrow okay."**

**They nodded leaving.**

****

****

**Read and Review please and to the people who ready all my other stories you are going to curse me to hell for this I already did. Man I'm so stupid anyway my computer was being fixed so I didn't have it for more then a week or so. My computer was found with two viruses and a hacker. Son of a bitch man I was pissed but now we are good and all. The only thing is that I need to find the floppy with my file of stories on it yet can't because I lost it!!!!! I'm searching for it but until I find it I won't be able to update and stuff so this well just have tod do please forgive me!!!! I know I am stupid but bare with me I just started Jr. High having social and family issues so yeah. I feel like an ass so I need to start my profolio with sketch and art buye!**


	2. Acid Rain

Inuyasha 

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

**Yusuke walked out of his house looking up into the sky covering his eyes then looking foreword to see Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara waiting. He walked to them as they nodded to each other heading to the hospital.**

**WITH HIGURASHI**

**Inuyasha sat on the rim of Souta's window as he got ready in the bathroom. He turned to the door then to his bedpost walking over raising the frame to his view. Kagome...smiling. His hands began to shake as he set it down putting his hand to his face growling. A tear fell to his hand he hissed it back turning to hear Souta walking toward the room. Taking a breath he stood up straight. Right when Souta came in he looked to him," Is your mom ready to bring us?"**

"**Yep, she said she got your hat and shoes for you down stairs."**

**He nodded following him downstairs as they got in the chair heading to the hospital. Kagome's mom glanced to him," Inuyasha, are you alright."**

**He snapped out of his thoughts looking to her," No, not really...what if, what if they were wrong? What if she didn't wake up? We would just cut the last line."**

"**Inuyasha, whatever happens you know that Kagome well come back to us. You out of all of us have such faith in her."**

**He nodded sighing then sitting up straight. **

**YU YU GANG**

**They looked up at the five-story building walking in. Kuwabara shivered," I hate hospitals."**

"**Shut up Kuwabara."**

"**WHAT?!"**

**Kurama turned to them sighing as Botan put a finger to her lips," Shh, this is a hospital."**

"**Yeah Botan it's a hospital not a library."**

**She hit him in the head as they went up to the nurse. Kurama cleared his throat," Excuse me ma'am may you please tell us which room Kagome Higarashi is in?"**

"**I am sorry but are you a family member, what is your name? I was given strict orders that only visits from certain people and family are allowed."**

**They went silent as Inuyasha walked forth," They can't come in the room!"**

"**What?! Inuyasha!"**

**Kagome's mother walked forth," Excuse me but we listened to you and told you about Kagome and her mission. Yet the reason we so easily trusted you was simply because we have become dread, losing hope, and gullible. This is below the line. You may now enter her room unless you give us a good reason other then the one the Prince of the Spirit World gave you?"**

**Inuyasha glared at them keeping Souta behind him. Botan walked forth," Please miss try to understand we need to speak to her."**

"**You were assigned to help her regain her memory and to guard her. Correct?"**

"**Yes but..."**

"**Yes. Now leave!"**

"**Before I make you."**

**Yusuke jumped," Make me what?! I'm not leaving until we see her!"**

"**Then I guess we'll just have to-"**

**Before he could finish a blast came following with panicking nurses and doctors. Inuyasha turned over covering Souta and his mother," That came from Kagome's room!!"**

"**Inuyasha! Go check on her."**

"**We'll stay here!"**

**He nodded running over to see Kagome standing at the end of the hallway in a white t-shirt and caprice white pants. She looked around in confusion her long black hair threw over her shoulders. Her eyes were like cats. She walked forth," Who are you?! Where am I?! What the hell is going on?!"**

**Yusuke and the others immediately ran over stopping. Yusuke flashed back to the time they sat under the God tree. He shook his head," Kagome! Kagome Higarashi?"**

"**Is that my name? What do you know about me?"**

"**We are here to help you!"**

**She laughed," Help me? You want to help me? I don't know who the hell I am or why I'm here. You can help me? Did you know me?"**

**Inuyasha ran forth," Kagome I knew you! Don't you remember anything?"**

**Her eyes returned to normal as she looked at him," Inuyasha?"**

**He nodded," It's me!"**

**She put her hand to her head," I don't remember right when it left I can't remember anything!"**

"**What happened to me?!"**

**Kurama took a step foreword yet Inuyasha stood in front of them," Stop she'll attack you if you make another step foreword, she's about to jump."**

"**What are you kidding me? We are on the third floor, she's a human isn't she?"**

"**Not really, when we worked together she can transform it happens yet suddenly she changes her power boosts who knows how many times."**

**They took a step back as Kagome glanced to the window running foreword covering her head and jumping out. They ran to the window looking out to see her running. He looked to Souta," She's back to human form and running!"**

**Souta jumped up," So you want me to go after her?"**

**His mother took his hand standing up," No, we well give her time then we well do whatever we must alright Inuyasha?"**

"**Alright, let's get back maybe there is a chance she might go there."**

**He nodded leaving but Kuwabara ran in front of them," Wait! Let us help okay!"**

"**We don't need your help! You don't know about her you would only be killed."**

"**We could handle ourselves against a little girl!"**

**Inuyasha pinned him to the wall choking him," How dare you!"**

**Souta ran over," Inuyasha! You know what Kagome would tell you!"**

**He stopped turning and leaving.**

**Yusuke put his hand to his neck coughing then sat up," Don't I know what not to say?"**

"**Oh yeah..."**

**Kurama looked at them go," We should go out and look for her."**

"**Are you sure, I don't think we'll have much luck. I mean she's not human sort of."**

"**We may need Hiei's assistance in this then."**

**They nodded as Botan sat up," Do you think we should tell Koenma of this set back."**

**Yusuke shook his head," Not yet...Kurama you find Hiei. Kuwabara, Botan start asking about Kagome to her school friends they are in the file. I'll go try following her trail until Hiei is with us. We'll meet in an hour at the park."**

**Everyone nodded as Kuwabara and Kurama looked at him," Well Yusuke you are actually using your brain I am impressed."**

**He hit them in the head as they went out.**

****

**Read and Review. Is that good or did I not do a best job on personality.**


	3. Future and Past Fantasy

Inuyasha 

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

**Kagome ran, she looked around into the rode gasping for air jumping into the street straight into the alley. She turned from to see people walk past yet one-person turn to her. As they looked foreword she was gone. Kagome looked down from the roof turning then jumping from building to building landing in the alley. She looked around as a voice spoke out to her kindly," Kagome? Kagome is it?"**

**She turned to the voice," What? Who are you? Why are you asking me my name when I just learned it?"**

**A girl walked foreword she wore a black pants with a western sort slanted red skirt over and a long sleeve red shirt. She had long midnight black hair put up in a bun few strands falling down. Her eyes seem to cast through your soul due to the icy blue color," Child...you are way to confused so try not to confuse yourself further with so many questions."**

**Kagome took a step further putting her hand into a fists as energy came from it," Don't talk to me like you know me."**

"**But how would you know if I did or didn't?"**

**She stopped stepping back then moving her hand up jumping for a punch. The girl put her hand down as a shield down just suddenly appeared. Kagome jumped back covering her face," What?"**

"**You know very well who you are Kagome that is just locked away...for now. But you hold full control over all your powers is that not true?"**

"**Yes but who are you?"**

"**My name is Kage, Kage Taji."**

"**Kage...what are you?"**

"**I am a Neko, Kitsune angel, the last of it's kind."**

**Kagome put her hands down taking a breath standing up straight," a wise soul you must be?"**

"**I guess, yet I am 400 years old though I seem younger than you don't I?"**

"**You do..."**

**She smiled as Kagome turned from her," I know I well see you again so I minus well take this time to myself, yes?"**

"**Your choice."**

**Kagome turned from them suddenly disappearing. Hiei then came out as Kage narrowed her eyes," You followed me?"**

"**As you requested..."**

"**Follow her Hiei," she then turned to him smiling," I trust that you can catch up."**

"**Of course I can baka."**

"**Excuse me Hiei??"**

"**Hn."**

**He then disappeared as she turned to the shadows entering a dark portal frowning," What a cocky basterd."**

"**I heard that."**

**She stuck out her tongue to where his aura left leaving through the portal. Hiei followed Kagome laughing a little," She can be the wisest woman in the world yet then again she can be the most childish."**

**He then stopped seeing Kagome walking toward a bench sitting down, letting out a breath. The sun was setting it was funny this whole day was wasted on this girl.**

**Yusuke ran around everyone was proubly tired or bored. He went across the park seeing her then walking over," Kagome?"**

**She turned quickly lifting a glowing hand as he put his hands up," I'm not here to fight."**

"**And I know that how? I don't even know you..."**

"**You don't know a lot of people Kagome, so why don't you start by getting to know me I can help..."**

"**You?! You can help me, yeah right. Like I'd give my future up to the likes of you. I sense no familiarity between us only between...Inuyasha was it?"**

"**Yeah the half-demon."**

**She looked at him then turned beginning to run. He called out her name yet she disappeared. Yusuke kicked the dirt mumbling then looked up to see Kurama running over with Kuwabara and Botan," Yusuke I couldn't find Hiei anywhere! Nor could I find Kagome."**

"**Yes Kuwabara and I found nothing in her room but debris."**

**He looked up," I ran into her but she ran, she's heading for the shrine I know it."**

"**Then there's the problem that it's about to rain..."**

**He looked up quickly to see clouds forming up in the sky," Wow how did that? It was so clear just a second ago."**

"**It seems Kagome had unleashed her emotions into a power yes?"**

"**Maybe but she's a panther demon not a weather sorceress."**

**They nodded yet then Hiei looked at them grinning," Yeah right."**

**He then disappeared following Kagome in the process. Kage sat on a comfortable cushioned chair moving her hands with string around it her eyes shut as a hum came deep within her throat," hmmmmm, come my sister go closer to your home."**

**Her eyes then opened shown white with a smile," She found it."**

**Kagome hugged herself she felt a chill, yet this chill was different. It was a comforting chill. She looked up," Kage, I feel your presence why do you wish to begin a storm."**

**Her voice responded with a laugh," Nothing passes you does it? Anyway a storm would stall those spirit detectives I believe this would end their search for today."**

**She nodded then looked up to the shrine," This place, I know it why do I know this Kage?"**

"**It is for you to find out."**

**She nodded running up the stairs quickly when the rain began to beat down. She looked around continuing to run up the steps," I have to know, I have to know who I am and where I am from! What I am to do with my life!"**

**She then stopped tripping falling to her knees tears falling," Who am I?"**

**A familiar voice then spoke," Kagome..."**

**She looked up," What?"**

**He ran to her holding her tightly in his arms," Kagome, it's me."**

**She was still yet then moved her arms around him," Inuyasha?"**

"**Yeah Kagome it's me."**

**She held on tighter to him crying," I don't know who I am! I can't remember anything not even you. Please help me remember."**

"**If you trust me..."**

"**I'm sorry but I can't, I won't not until I remember everything."**

**She then moved up wiping her tears looking up at the rain taking a step back," Good bye Inuyasha."**

**He looked at her," Kagome, please just try Kagome for me."**

**She turned from him shutting her eyes as she thought,' Kage...go."**

**Kage stopped suddenly with the strings opening her glowing eyes as they turned yellow and lightning struck before Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome then appeared next to her on a cushion," I remember you calling me sister Kage."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Was it just a figure of speech meaning we could be friends?"**

"**Yes it was."**

"**I'd rather want us to be thought of as allies."**

**Still in trance she nodded," Allies it's a start."**

**She turned her head as Kage smiled to her putting her hands down," The storm well cease soon but Kagome your family."**

"**I don't know who they are!"**

" **Yes but Inuyasha..."**

"**I already told him I won't put my future and past in his hands nor anyone's it'll come to me slowly."**

"**Alright then Kagome whatever you say."**

"**Kagome...that is the name I was given."**

"**It's a fine name."**

**She looked up shrugging pulling her hair back," Yeah I guess it is."**

**WITH YU YU GANG**

**Yusuke punched his wall," Dammit! This girl is getting on my nerves!"**

"**Yusuke put yourself in her shoes. She just awoke from a comma living a life of trusting hardly anyone now she has to relive everything."**

**Botan nodded," Kurama's right."**

**Kuwabara sighed," But I think she probably has a partner here seems like it...and where was Hiei?"**

"**I felt his life force once yet then lost it if he doesn't want to be found he won't be found."**

**Yusuke sighed," So what do we do now?"**

"**Try our luck with Inuyasha and the family."**

**They nodded yet then Botan added," But we have to give Koemo a progress report Yusuke!"**

"**Then give it to him!"**

"**Yusuke!"**

"**Yusuke we well present him with our progress tomorrow for now we should get some rest then tomorrow continue our search after school."**

"**Alright."**

**Read Review!!! Oh and it was a lot of fun talking to you the other day inu-sess fan!!!! Sry my computer froze on me that's why it turned off and I couldn't get back on!!!! Chat with ya later promise!!!! Also the new person Kage is one of my readers Inu-sess fan also!!!! She asked to be in the story so I put her in yeah!!! Anyway yankee's fan out. Sry I just made a bet with my Math teacher that if the Yankees lose their baseball game against the Twins I would stay after school and if they win I get to leave early yippee!!! My math teacher rules anyway buye!!!**


	4. Painful yet Joyful Rain

Inuyasha 

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

**Kagome watched silently as the storm began to cease through the mirror," This place is what Kage?"**

"**Simply a room that never ends. Amazing yes? Now get some sleep."**

**Kagome glanced to her as she disappeared into the darkness with a candle leaving Kagome with her own. She sat there on the huge pillows combing her wet hair back sighing then standing up with the mirror," Show me the spirit detective please."**

**The image appeared of him lying on the bed the only light shown was the moon's. She whispered," Why does he want to help me?"**

**There was no answer anywhere. She dropped the mirror walking toward the darkness as a portal appeared. She walked through disappearing.**

**Yusuke laid in bed sighing turning to look toward his door sighing," Why can't I sleep."**

**He suddenly saw a figure at his window. He jumped up yet then he saw nothing but the open window. He stood up walking over to close his window yet then a voice came," Yusuke?"**

**He turned quickly," What?!"**

"**It's me, umm Kagome."**

**He put his hand to his heart sighing them standing up straight," What? Why are you here huh? You already..."**

**Before he could finish she was before him the sound of the water from her hair patting the rug below her. She dragged down her sleeves taking uneven breaths," I need to remember..."**

**He looked at her in confusion then walked toward his bed taking his blanket putting it around her," Here, you're shivering."**

**She gripped tightly onto the sides of the warm blanket," Thank you..."**

**She sat down at his bed as she walked toward the window looking up. He asked gently," Why do you come here now?"**

"**Because I can't accept it. Being blank."**

**He nodded," Hey let me give you something to change into."**

**She nodded to him as he walked toward his closet coming back. Kagome put her hand to the wall to support herself as she moved her hand to her side," Why does it hurt here?"**

**She then fell to one knee gasping for breath," What the hell?"**

**Yusuke then walked in yet dropped the clothing running to her side," Kagome!"**

"**It hurts, I don't know why but it hurts!"**

**He lifted her into his arms running to the bathroom turning cold water on the shower," Wake up Kagome!"**

**Her eyes opened as she gasped for air. He turned off the water pulling her to him out of the shower as she stood up," Yusuke? Why? What is happening?"**

"**Don't worry about it for now okay..."**

**She nodded as he walked her to his room sitting her down," Here change into this."**

**She looked at him nodding as he turned around. She took the clothes changing quickly handing him the blanket," Thank you."**

**He nodded," Come on want something to eat, drink?"**

"**I'm fine thank you."**

**She stood there as he looked at her turning away clearing his throat," you look nice in those clothes."  
**

**She laughed," Are you hitting on me?"**

**He blushed as she smiled to him,' what a smile...'**

**He turned away as she did also walking to the window looking out. He asked curiously," So why don't you asked Inuyasha or whatever for help?"**

**Looking away she answered," I went to see him yet then when he hugged me I remembered something..."**

**He went over to her leaning on the other side of the window," What?"**

"**He was the one that put me in my comma..."**

**He stopped jumping back," He, wait when I saw him he was in love with you. He..."**

"**He tried to kill me for another that is all I remember..."**

"**Wha-how could?"**

"**I don't know."**

**He looked at her," How does it make you feel?"**

"**I feel angry, depressed, and betrayed but I don't know why!"**

**He pulled her into an embrace as she cried," I don't know why I feel this way or why I exist! Who can I trust?"**

**He sighed putting his hand on her back," Kagome it's all right calm down okay. You'll be alright..."**

"**Yusuke... why are you helping me?"**

"**Because...I want too and I have too."**

**She moved from him," I'm sorry that I'm bothering you, I felt a sense of trust with you the last time we spoke..."**

**He led her to the bed as they sat down. She gently told him," I have to go...sorry to impose."**

"**It's alright okay Kagome, come by anytime but are you sure you don't want to stay I mean I can sort of cook..."**

**She laughed at him smiling as he smiled back thinking,' her laugh sounds like angels too.'**

"**Thank you Yusuke but I'm fine. I'll visit soon okay..."**

"**Alright."**

**She opened the window getting out," Yusuke thanks a lot you are the first to make me laugh and smile."**

**He nodded as she left. Yusuke let out a sighed walking over to the window shutting it. Hiei looked through the window silently as Kage stood next to him," This is good don't you think Hiei?"**

"**Hn."**

**She laughed turning," Get some rest Kagome well be with me when tomorrow comes you won't need to follow her again I can assure it."**

"**Good, I hate babysitting."**

**She laughed disappearing,' so Yusuke and Kagome have a liking of each other. I heard the spirit detective recently got dumped but this is interesting...'**

****

**Read and Review**


	5. Torture Fantasy

Inuyasha

D.V. Re

"Kagome that was not at all a wise decision!"

"Kage don't you dare tell me between this! If it was a mistake I well take full punishment but I know that Yusuke will do what he must even if you disagree with it got it!"

Kage glared to her as she glared back. There knuckles white from their clutched fists," Kagome..."

"What?"

"Inuyasha's actions are unforgivable but Yusuke he is a spirit detective and he would just tell this to the child in spirit world."

"He wouldn't do that! I don't know him well but I know that he won't do it. He just won't. I know that you have that same feeling at times if you didn't than we wouldn't at all be speaking would we?"

She went silent," Fine then Kagome it is your decision. I am just here to look out for you!"

"I know, and I thank you for that. But you are not my mother Kage. You are probably old enough to be but you aren't. My mother is dead."

"Kagome she is not dead."

"In my view she is."

Kagome then put her hand out jumping through the portal. The sun was rising now. She calmly looked around then stopped," Hm you are still following me today...Kage is not my mother and you apparition is not my babysitter. So leave!"

With that a bolt of lightning headed up the building almost hitting him but he landed on the ground," I have been tired of it also just don't get killed then maybe you will be proved to be worth a fight."

She turned from him walking out of the alley to see Kuwabara walking down the alley. She saw Yusuke next to him with Botan. Turning quickly yet then their shadow passed the alley. Yusuke heard a sound stopping," You guys go ahead I have business."

"What are you talking about Uremishi."

"Yusuke we need to tell Koemo of our progress!"

"JUST GO!"

They nodded quickly running off. Yusuke turned to the alley to see her standing they're leaning against the wall," Hello Yusuke..."

He walked over," Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine what about you. You have a progress report to turn in today."

"Huh, with Koemo oh yeah."

Kagome stood up walking over to him," Yusuke, why are you. Are you going to tell them all of me?"

"No of course not Kagome. I wouldn't betray you like this."

He walked toward her putting a hand on her shoulder," I wouldn't...trust me on that okay..."

She nodded gently putting her arms around his waist hugging him tightly," Thank you Yusuke."

He stopped then sighed smiling putting his arms around her," No problem Kagome..."

They seemed to stand for forever yet then he heard the bell ring of his school,' I should get going or Kuwabara will start getting suspicious. But this feels so good. Damn it, I get dumped by Keiko and now I'm all tipsy over another girl what am I a player?'

Kagome then moved back," I'm sorry Yusuke I'm probably being so pesky. I know you need to get to school..."

"No it's alright Kagome. Hey wanna go to school with me?"

"But...I guess I can shape shift a little."

He smiled to her as she shut her eyes standing up straight as she changed to have brown long hair, blue crystal eyes, and pink lips. His eyes went wide," You're good, so what will your name be?"

"Umm, Kagota."

He nodded as they headed toward the school. She walked next to him," Um sorry to be so noisy but who was the girl in the picture well in the garbage."

"You mean my X?"

"Oh I'm sorry to bring it up Yusuke I was just curious."

"It's alright Kagome, and we weren't at all meant to be you know it was a mistake...complete mistake kind of like what Inuyasha did."

She stopped as he turned to her," Sorry that was a bad comparing moment."

She nodded smiling," It's alright umm let's get going."

He nodded as they continued on their way to school speaking when they finally made it Kagome looked around," I hate this place."

"Ha, so do I..."

"No it brought back a memory."

"A memory?"

She nodded as he put an arm around her waist steadying her," Kagome? Are you okay you look pale and well not all that good."

She smiled nodding then standing up straight," I'll be fine...I guess I didn't get all that much sleep last night."

"Do you want to go to my place?"

She shook her head as he moved back still holding her hand and helping her inside.

Keiko stopped she was outside running laps when she saw them. Her cheeks burned red with anger,' What is Yusuke doing it wasn't supposed to find someone else especially not to be so nice like that! Wait I dumped him he is supposes to find other people...right?'

She then saw them walk into the school.

Kagome looked around," I'm fine Yusuke now where should I go?"

"Hang out on the roof together."

She smiled as he dragged her up the stairs. Once she got to the roof she was awakened to a wonderful view and a gust of wind. She stopped walking out as he followed," Nice place?"

She turned to him nodding," It's amazing. You come here everyday?"

"Well when there's school."

He walked to the fence sitting down as she sat next to him," Yusuke, how do you know no one would be suspsious?"

"Because I'm not so mysterious."

She sighed standing up," Strange huh?"

"Eh? What is?"

"That I am talking to you and that I seem so different...nicer or more comfortable instead of before."

"Yeah it is strange...but hey just because you acted like a witch then doesn't mean..."

She hit him in the head as he fell over covering his head," What the hell?"

He looked around but she was gone. He walked around when he heard a laugh above the roof entrance. He looked up to see her smiling at him. He jumped up ready to get some payback yet tripped over the top exit sign landing on her. They looked at each other in silence from the roof top door opened. She turned from him running off as he called out," Kagome!"

Kuwabara and Botan's voice then came as he went to the edge to see her gone. He gritted his teeth,' stupid! Why did they have to come?!'

He then jumped down," What?!"

"Who's name did you just call?"

"No one! I don't bring anyone up here you know that."

"Yeah Botan, Uremishi treats this place like his own personal sanctuary."

"Fine, but get out your compactor and get your report here we don't have time for this!"

"Whatever!"

He took out his compactor,' why did they have to bother me? Can't they leave her alone and me?'

Koemo then appeared on the screen as Yusuke looked at them," Stupid little...hey brat!"

"What's the matter with you Yusuke?"

"Nothing! Now here's your stupid progress report. We lost all signs of her and don't know where she is. We're looking for her after school than we'll tell you about it after. Now leave me alone."

"Yusuke it's important that you find her."

"Yeah well obviously everything is important to you Koemo! We have to do the work so your ass won't get fried! I don't get why it's our problem!"

"You asked for this Yusuke when you..."

"When I tried to save a kid from dying how would I possibly know that I wasn't supposed to do?! Try to do something noble and there you are."

Botan and Kuwabara had retreated a couple yards away," Yusuke why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm NOT GRUMPY!"

"Uremishi maybe you are just stressed you know you where last night."

Botan nodded furiously as Yusuke walked to the roof door opening it and slamming it shut leaving," FINE!"

He threw his compactor on the ground as Botan walked over picking it up," I am sorry Koemo sir."

"It's alright Botan give him time."

She nodded.

Yusuke walked out of the school when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around starting," Ka-oh Kayko."

"What do you mean oh Kayko?"

"Nothing..."

She glared at him as he just looked at her confused," What?"

"What? I can't say hi? I'm not aloud to talk you just because I broke up with you."

"No, you didn't say hi yet and you were the one who started the conversation."

"Who were you with this morning."

Kayko was holding back her anger, even though they didn't date anymore she didn't want him out with anyone else she wanted him...single and sad. Yusuke then looked down at her," Why does it matter to you?"

"I was just curious Yusuke! It's not like I care."

He shrugged turning and walking away," Alright, see ya."

She put her hand into a fists,' who was she?'

Yusuke walked down the street toward the park when he saw her sitting on the bench one leg up on the bench her arms resting on it and her head looking up onto the sky. The wind pushed back her hair with the sound of chirping birds and the rays of the sun shining on her face. She was now in her normal form a smile brushing upon her lips as he walked over sitting down," So this is where you ran off to huh?"

"Hmm, oh Yusuke. What are you doing here you have school still."

"Yeah like I'd actually spend my time with that."

She laughed looking down to the pond her face turning sad,' my reflection...I don't know who I am when I look at my reflection it makes me sad. Because I don't know.'

"Hey Kagome, what's up you look sad all of the sudden."

She stopped," Oh I'm sorry...it's just-never mind."

"No tell me."

"Well I look at myself and don't know who I am I can't really believe. I can't really believe that it's me."

"It is."

She sighed as he turned her face to him," Kagome."

She took his hand putting it down," It's hard to accept."

WITH INUYASHA

Kagome's mother was cooking dinner to wear off the idea of Kagome awakening without memory. It was good to keep busy she said. But she was just holding back the pain like her grandpa and Souta who was at school. Inuyasha stood in Feudal Era with the others as Miroku spoke," So she's awake?"

"Yeah."

Sango sighed," But she can't remember anything..."

He nodded putting his head in his hand," It's not fair."

Miroku looked to them," Is it?"

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

"Yeah monk?"

He glared to Inuyasha," You were the one who put her to her sleep of death! How could you say that when it's your fault."

She stopped standing up to defend himself," Well I wasn't the one to agree to do it like both you and Sango did! You were the one who occupied her while Kilala and I went to kill Shippo!"

Sango covered her mouth," It was a mistake Inuyasha! What Miroku you and I did was unforgivable but we did it!!"

"We all tried to kill her! We put her to her death!"

Miroku turned from them," Sango and I occupied her then when you returned we killed her. She ran and yelled. I remember it like yesterday I still can't, I still can't sleep at night."

Sango hugged herself," But why did we do it?"

Inuyasha looked up," I don't know. I don't know! Why did we kill her especially when she was there crying asking us why and begging us to stop. She could of fought back and killed us in an instant but she stood there and we went. We beat her..."

"We made her suffer."

"Then we killed her. We took her soul and gave it to Naraku to curse her in her sleep. Then he returned it to us laughing as he said,' I recovered her body and took her innocence then I made her beg for me to stop as I took her soul back."

They cried as Inuyasha punched the ground," We killed her...."

"Then after all the suffering we put her through we realized what we did."

"I brought her to her family...they cried, mourned and said I was all they had left."

Sango stood up," I remember what happened before we felt bad, something took over I remember so all we could remember was that we did it not why."

WITH KAGOME

They were talking for a while everything seemed at peace until Kagome clutched her head yelling," Stop it! Stop it Naraku! Stop! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, why?"

Yusuke immediately went to her putting her hands around her," Kagome?! Kagome what's going on?"

She stopped gasping for air holding onto Yusuke," I see faces, so many faces. It hurts...I remember something's. I never want to see again Yusuke..."

He helped her up," Come on. You can come to my place alright."

She nodded as he led her to his house. After a while of walking it opened the door to his house. His mom was sitting watching TV," Yusuke what are you doing home? School isn't over yet."

She then saw the girl next to him holding to his shirt her eyes blank and her shivering from fear," Yusuke who is she?"

"Her name is Kagome, I can't explain everything right now but mom you can't tell anyone about her."

"Alright...bring her inside I'll put some tea on for her."

He nodded bringing her to his room to sit down. She was still shivering as he brought a chair up sitting across of her," Kagome what did you see?"

"Naraku, he is a shape shifting demon...he is my enemy. He was...he was."

Yusuke looked at her," What was he?"

"He was raping me..."

He stopped as she broke down to tears," They gave my soul to him and he had my body...they killed my friend and killed me, beat me, made me suffer. They gave me to him...they left me to die!"

He held on to her weeping body asking gently," Who is they?"

"Inuyasha and my friends...my used to be friends. Sango, Miroku and Kilala..."

He held on to her tighter," Kagome it's okay don't think about that all right...things are different okay. I'm right here. Nothing well happen to you again. I can guarantee."

She looked away," How can you really? How can you guarantee something like that."

"You can guarantee it to. Don't forget I'm not the only one that can kick some ass."

She nodded. Yusuke's mom leaned against the other side of the door covering her mouth then looking to the door opening it to see Yusuke still holding her. She pulled the door back smiling then knocked," Yusuke..."

He opened the door as she handed him the tea," Here, I think she'll find this some help."

He nodded," Thanks mom."

"And Yusuke..."

"Yeah."

"She can stay here tonight if she wants okay. I'm trusting you."

She then turned walking away as Yusuke stood there confused shaking his head then walking over and handing the cup to Kagome," here."

"Thank you Yusuke."

Her hands were still shivering as she grabbed the cup. He took her hands looking at her," It's alright okay."

She nodded as he let go of her hands.

WITH KAGE

She was crying in the dark realm," Kagome...why did you have to suffer like this?"

She covered her face as silence covered the darkness her eyes flashing red," They well pay...I can guarantee it! Kagome well do it herself though."

She turned to the darkness," Hiei."

"What?"

"Help them on their search...keep them away from the Feudal Era information."

He nodded," And what about the girl?"

"Yusuke will protect her. She's in good hands."

He nodded disappearing.

Read and Review

It's too intense huh? I'm sorry...it's just I went for a flow and I'm kind of going for it. Please forgive me. But it'll go down like this...so. Yeah. And Inu-sess we got a rematch coming. Can't wait and this time I'll make sure my computer doesn't glitch up.


	6. Still Rain

Inuyasha

DV Re

Kagome was sleeping on his bed as she sat in the chair looking out the window. His elbows on his knees as he stared intently out the window. Kagome this girl that he was currently looking over was tortured in ways none of his villains could even imagine and worst of all it was by the people she trusted more then her family more then herself. He pulled his hair back turning to her as the door opened. His mom walked in whispering," Yusuke?"

He turned," Yeah mom?"

"Kuwabara and Kurama are here do you want me to tell them you're busy or what?"

He turned to Kagome then stood up shutting the window and walking out of the room," I got it mom it's okay."

She nodded looking at the girl in the bed sighing gently then shutting the door walking out," Poor girl."

Yusuke took a breath looking at them," hey what's up?"

Kurama turned to him," Maybe you could tell us Yusuke. You have been acting quite perpendicular lately. Like something else has been on your mind...someone else."

Kuwabara walked out poking him in the chest as her moved back," Like Keiko I thought you were over her. I mean it's been like forever since she broke up with you!"

He moved him away rolling his eyes," Please I am so over that this case has just been stuck in."

Kurama took a seat on the couch," Yes it has you have a point there..."

Kuwabara grunted as Yusuke turned to the bedroom a bit uneasy. Kurama looked at him," Yusuke now I think something is wrong what are you hiding?"

He sat down yelling in an irritated voice," Nothing! Just drop it well ya!"

They shrunk backing up as Yusuke growled. Kuwabara yelled back in defense," Who smacked you?! What's up with the additude huh?"

"Maybe we should go to your room Yusuke I don't think your mother would like to hear this."

"It's fine, chill alright."

Kurama stood up," Yusuke maybe we should resume this another time when you become a bit more comfortable."

"Comfortable what's that suppose to mean?"

Kuwabara yelled back to clear it," When you start having a good day! You are just so stupid!"

Yusuke kicked him as Kurama backed away," umm alright goodbye now."

They left in a hurry as Kagome's voice came," Not to push the buzzard of anything Yusuke but doesn't that draw a little suspicion and not to mention attention."

"Well they were just being a little to annoying!"

She laughed as he looked at her," So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, the tea was good I thanked your mom. She's very nice she gave me some clothes and said I could stay here...if that's alright with you I mean."

"It's alright you can come to school with me but if I have another mission you'll have to stay here."

She nodded walking over to sit next to him as he turned on to the TV. She smiled laying a head on his shoulder. He smiled lightly wrapping an arm around her gently. His mother watching from the kitchen a light smile growing on her lips as she turned starting dinner. Kagome looked at the TV then whispered," Yusuke why would it be so bad if...if they knew about me. What would happen?"

"I don't know I am just kinda skeptic about it."

"What was your mission?"

"I guess it was to look out for you. I'm not too sure but Koenma has to be up to something. We'll tell them sometime don't worry alright Kagome."

She nodded watching the TV putting her hand on his chest as he laid his chin on her head holding her hand a light smile coming on his face and hers. Yusuke's mom set down a tray with popcorn, sodas and other food a smile plastered over her face as she spoke confidently," here you go you two chow time. Then Yusuke after this why don't you show Kagome around and everything. I am sure you can fight so maybe a tour would work."

Kagome smiled," thank you for everything Ms. Uremishi."

"It's no problem at all Kagome."

Yusuke smiled," Thanks mom."

She winked at him running out quickly. Kagome seemed confused as Yusuke threw his head back agitated. Kagome laughed throwing him the soda popping hers and drinking as she fell back," I'm getting soft on you huh?"

"Hey it isn't all bad."

He jumped up with a light bulb," Hey why don't we go down to the wooden bridge. It's light a fighting stadium park but we fight on the bridge hand to hand no spirit energy! What do you say?"

She smiled taking a drink of her soda and placing it on the table," Let's go then!"

He jumped as they got their shoes on running down the hallway jumping over the edge and continuing to run off. She laughed as they continued on. He had a smirk on his face as she slowed down laughing. They continued walking as he pointed to some of the stores and the arcade. She looked at him," hey Yusuke..."

"Yep?"

"Do you know why Inuyasha and those others haven't been looking for me? I mean shouldn't they be? My, my, family?"

"Kagome I can't speak for them you know and I don't know."

She sighed nodding," I think they are feeling pain..."

"But shouldn't they."

She looked at him," I would never wish suffering on anyone I would not tolerate such a death. No one deserves a life without any joy..."

He looked at her," Yeah you are getting way to soft."

He laughed, as did she. She elbowed him as they continued toward the park.

WITH KURAMA AND KUWABARA

Kurama walked down the street with Kuwabara silently as they saw a girl run past them with a similar look to the girl ' Kagome' then tailing after her with an amused smiled was Yusuke. Kurama took out the picture to see again then was sure. Kuwabara began to run after them, as did Kurama. Yet they hid behind the polls watching them carefully.

NORMAL

Kagome laughed with Yusuke as they went along. He pointed to the comic store dragging her toward it as she whined," Come on Yusuke I don't even remember my favorite comic book."

"Well you should by time you see all the comics here."

She laughed as he pointed seemingly to the comics. She picked one up looking at them one after another when she saw out of the corner of her eye the two boys that were with Yusuke before. She put the comic down," Yusuke I have to go."

"Huh what do you mean."

She motioned her eyes to the corner of the street as Yusuke turned to see Kurama and Kuwabara turn quickly. He looked at her then took her hand," You don't need to go anywhere. We'll tell them soon okay but you need to have some fun."

She looked at him sadly as he smiled dragging her toward the park. She narrowed her eyes at him jokingly yet continued as they soon made it to the bridge. She looked to the pond in which had stones here and there. She stood tall taking a breath," So you want to show them a show?"

"Of course."

She got in stance as he did. The wind blew coolly as Yusuke ran toward her punching. She moved to the side raising her leg as he caught it jumping up. She ended up behind him punching him down to the bridge as it broke in half in an instant. She landed looking around jumping out of the way missing a punch by Yusuke as the water arose. He kicked her to the water as she spans landing on a rock. She went to her hands and knees shaking her now wet head of hair standing," Nice."

"Same for you."

She ran at him as he moved to elbow her down. She jumped to the other side punching him up as he kicked her up. They flipped back landing in the water. She pulled her hair back calmly wiping her chin spitting out some blood as did Yusuke. He smiled," So where have you been staying when you aren't with me?"

"A friend...sorta."

"Really who is this friend and where. We couldn't find you at all."

She winked," It's a secret."

He laughed running at her.

WITH KAGE

She watched the two through the mirror smiling," What a cute couple...adorable."

She laid back holding the mirror then turning a little," Hey Hiei?"

He spoke coolly yet staying invisible from her eyes," What?"

"Would you mind keeping Kurama and the idiot out of my sister's way(friendship not real sisters)."

"Why should I, they plan it."

She pouted mocking him silently as he sent a sword next to her. She just sat there calmly taking his sword and throwing it back," No need for violence."

He walked forth," I well not be assisting them nor can I take them away from this sight. I well do what I please not learn to stay out of her busnuiss and mine."

"Whatever, it's been centuries since I've had any fun."'

She put the mirror in a cloth standing up appearing in a normal school girl clothes walking out of the portal to the alley with the small bag made of cloth. She smiled appearing at Yusuke's house putting the bag in front of the door with a small piece of paper knocking on the door disappearing.

Normal POV

Kagome and Yusuke sat on the rocks laughing as she pulled her hair back putting it in a messy bun," That was fun..."

"Yeah it was, but now I'm a little sore."

She laughed nodding turning to see Kurama and Kuwabara hiding behind the tree amazed. She spoke out," Do you want them to come out?"

"Yeah sure why not, I think they could know."

She nodded as they turned to the trees," Come out..."

Read and Review


	7. Distant Fantasy

Inuyasha 

**DV RE**

**Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other then walked out of the forest area itching behind there head as Kagome tilted her head looking at them aimlessly. They stared at her walking forth as Yusuke pulled back his hair standing up," So you guys have been spying on us this whole time?"**

**Kurama blushed nodding," Well not really spying-over viewing."**

**Kagome laughed as they again remembered she was there. Yusuke turned putting out his hand to help her up as Kagome took it standing. She walked to them," My name is Kagome- I think you know that already though."**

" **We do…my name is Kurama."  
**

" **Uhh, I'm Kuwabara."**

**She nodded turning to Yusuke as he questioned," What's up?"**

" **I don't think this is such a good idea. I have a bad feeling. That's all."**

**He walked toward her," A bad feeling? That can't be good."**

**She nodded stepping back. He walked toward her as Kurama questioned," Are you okay?"**

**She stopped," I don't know."**

**Kuwabara tilted his head," I don't feel anything."**

**Yusuke looked at her," Kagome let's bring you home."**

**She nodded as he took her hand. They began to leave out of the park as Kurama and Kuwabara followed. Once they reached the apartment there was a bag in front of the door. Yusuke looked at the tag then brought it inside as Kurama and Kuwabara followed inside. He put Kagome down on his bed laying her down," Hey get some rest Kagome."**

**She looked at him nodding," Thanks Yusuke."**

**He nodded letting go of her hand placing the mirror on the bed leaving shutting the door as Kurama and Kuwabara looked up to him," You have been hiding her."**

" **Yeah, I had to."**

" **Uremishi you've been lying to everyone and hiding her."**

**Kurama just looked at him," What made you do it."**

" **You wouldn't understand."**

**Kuwabara stood there," Really?"**

" **Try us."**

**Yusuke sat down taking a breath and explaining everything that was going on and what happened from beginning to end though not speaking of the part where they almost kissed.**

**Kagome sat on the bed listening yet her mind was focused on the mirror. She lifted it," Kage…"**

**The screen appeared as Kage stared at her," Hello Kagome, how are you doing?"**

" **Alright- thanks for the present."**

" **Of course, though I think you have no more need for my assistance and that you and your boyfriend are doing fine."**

**She laughed as Kagome smiled humorously," We aren't dating but maybe we would have such a future…anyway thanks. They are very nice people."**

" **I am sure they are Kagome, but do not lose sight of who you are and where you come from."**

**She stopped nodding," I know, I won't forget don't worry."**

**She nodded," Good keep in contact."**

**The screen disappeared as Kagome stood up walking to the door. Yet as she reached the doorknob she fell to the ground into darkness.**

**Yusuke's mom walked into the house with a bag and few things unknown with who was there she called out," Hey Yusuke I got Kagome some blankets and-oh Kurama these are just for…"**

**Yusuke turned to them then to her mom," It's alright mom-they know."**

**She nodded then walked toward them putting down the things," where is Kagome?"**

" **She's in the bedroom sleeping I think."**

**She nodded as Kurama questioned," What is all this?"**

" **I got Kagome a few things."**

**He nodded as Kuwabara asked," She was in on it to?"**

**He nodded as she simply smiled heading toward the room yet as she opened the door she stopped yelling," YUSUKE!!!!"**

**He jumped up running toward her," What?!"**

**She held Kagome in her arms as Yusuke ran down to her," What happened?"**

" **I don't know I just saw her like this."**

**He bent down to her as Kurama followed raising an eyelid. Kuwabara asked," Do you know what's going on with?"**

" **She's tired it seems."**

" **Tired, I guess she hasn't gotten to much rest lately."**

**Read and Review**


	8. Unexpected Rain

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Kagome rose from the pillow in a rush. She was sweating and her eyes wide open. She was breathing hoarsely as she set her hand to her forehead. She couldn't breathe was it a dream of a vision that she saw? She leaned against the wall shutting her eyes tightly as tears fell from her eyes," Why don't you leave me alone?"**

**The door than opened as she turned quickly, it was Kurama. She looked at him suspiciously as he came in setting down a cup of tea and towel. She continued to watch his every move. He then put the towel down before her," You're sweating."**

**She gripped the towel tightly then looked down to her lap, which gripped the sheets. She looked up to him as he headed toward the door. She stopped him," You don't trust me do you."**

**He stopped taking a breath then turned to her walking back and sitting down," No I don't, and you don't trust me either do you?"**

**She shook her head then looked down again. She stuttered out," but I would like to trust you. I want to trust you, I don't know how."**

**He took the cup of tea and handed it to her," Drink and Kagome you made room in your heart for everyone you cared for before you were in a coma then you sealed yourself back up and slowly you are opening yourself to Yusuke, his mother and more. Kagome you do know how it justs takes time. She looked down to the tea as her hands began to shake. She put the cup back rising her knees to her chest," Kurama, do you believe I can do some good?"**

**He nodded," I believe that, truthfully I do."**

**She turned to him," You're wrong."**

**He looked to her questioned then asked," How so?"**

**Kagome put her hand to her forehead," My soul can't. I did some in one life now I wake up and when I look around Kurama everyone is trying to kill me. Everyone is in disbelief of me. Everyone hates me! How could I do good if I'm trying to save my life every second of everyday?! I'm safe here but for how long? How long until someone comes along and kills Yusuke and his mother as they try to protect me! And now you and Kuwabara. I can't take it anymore Kurama, how could you?"**

**He sat there," Kagome we read your history you have done it before now you are far more powerful and can do it this time also."**

**She turned to him," Kurama, I think I just found a way to trust you."**

**He smiled to her then stood up, as Yusuke walked into the room with a tray of food," Wake up all very tired and paranoid girls! Time for some chow!"**

**Kurama sweat dropped as Kagome laughed," I'm starving!"**

**Kurama nodded," Have a good feel then."**

**Kurama left as Yusuke walked over putting the tray down yet as Kagome moved to eat her head began to hurt again. She put a hand to her temple as Yusuke questioned," Are you okay Kagome?"**

**She nodded putting on a weak smile," My head just hurts, thanks for everything though Yusuke."**

**He nodded," No problem but you and Kurama you were yelling is everything okay?"**

**She nodded then looked away," Great."**

**He nodded then began to eat with her as she did also. She yawned then smiled," Great food Yusuke."**

**He nodded then set them aside looking at her in confusion," Kagome are you sure you're alright?"**

**She nodded and smiled to him putting a hand on his cheek," I'm fine Yusuke please don't go crazy with worry alright."**

**He nodded taking her hand and putting it down. Yusuke took the things then left as Kagome laid back setting her hand on her face," It hurts. Those faces, all of those faces."**

**Yusuke stood in front of the door with the things in his hands. He turned to see Kurama looking back at him," Yusuke are you alright?"**

**He turned back out of his thoughtful daze," Yeah, yeah I'm great. How about you Kurama?!"**

**Kurama narrowed his eyes," Yusuke, don't lie."**

**He walked past him to the kitchen," I'm not! You're way to worried."**

**Kurama then slammed his hand on the counter," Stop it Yusuke! You care for this girl and she is suffering. I can feel the hurt in you when she lied to you saying she was fine when she clearly isn't."**

**Yusuke took the counter for support then sighed," It did, I mean I thought we had everything down. We were friends and could trust each other but she worried me to death in there than lies to me?! What the hell is that?"**

**Kurama was shocked by Yusuke's outburst of anger and sorrow. He sighed breathing then put out his hand setting it on Yusuke's shoulder," Go ask her what is happening, Yusuke she is afraid after all she has gone through."**

**Yusuke looked to him," Where is Kuwabara?"**

" **Sleeping on the couch your mother left to the store to get some thing for Kagome."**

**He nodded walking away. He headed toward Kagome's room when the door opened. Kagome's hand came gripping the edge of the door. She gripped her head," Yusuke..."**

**He ran toward her just in time to catch her as the collapsed. He looked down to her," Kagome? Kagome wake up? Are you okay?"**

**She looked up to him with clouded eyes," Yusuke? Something is messing me up in my head. It hurts."**

**He lifted her up helping her into the bed. She had tears dragging down her cheek by time she was sitting down," I keep seeing it! Why do I keep seeing it?!"**

**Yusuke rose an eyebrow," What are you talking about? Are you seeing pictures of them? When they hurt you?"**

**She shook her head," I keep seeing you and everyone around me dieing…Yusuke! Don't you see that if I stay here you will all die! I can't stay here any longer!"**

**Yusuke set his arms on her shoulders looking into her sorrow filled eyes," You aren't leaving Kagome! You are going to stay here! I can take care of myself and so can everyone else you know that yourself."**

**She then looked up to him," Yusuke how can you decide that? You may be able to take care of yourself but could you handle it? Yusuke I'm not going to lose anyone else and don't make me let this happen to you."**

**He pulled her to him, as she gripped on to his shirt tightly, "I won't let it happen Yusuke, so I'm going to finish it."**

**Yusuke looked down to her as she pulled away slightly," What do you mean by that Kagome?"**

**She looked to him then pulled him close to her and kissed him. He stopped suddenly soon melting into the kiss. Kagome then moved back looking at him," Yusuke I need to get back what I lost."**

**He didn't seem to understand what she was saying as he nodded," I understand. Those people will pay for what they did to you."**

**Kagome nodded as Kurama sat in the living room calmly. He looked to the sleeping Kuwabara then stood up turning to Yusuke who walked out of the room," Kurama I'm guessing with all that powerful fox hearing you heard everything."**

**He nodded then stood," I am willing to help you and her out."**

**Yusuke nodded," I won't say no, it's Kagome's call."**

**He simply nodded when the door opened. Yusuke turned," Mom?"**

**They went toward the door when his mother came it instead they saw a man standing there holding a gun to his mother's head. His mother stood there with a stiff look. Yusuke yelled in fear," Mom! Who the hell are you?! Let my mother go!"**

**Kurama put his hand out," Yusuke control yourself."**

" **My mom's being threatened I remember when it came to you!"**

" **True."**

**The man stopped he seemed to be fidgeting," Where is the miko."**

**Kurama rose an eyebrow," Miko? What are you talking about? You must be in the wrong place."**

" **Yeah so let my mother go!"**

**He then yelled," Where is Kagome?! Where is the priestess?!**

**Yusuke stopped taking a step back," You're in the wrong place."**

**Kurama then motioned his eyes to look behind the man to see Kagome standing there with a sense of a bold face. Yusuke saw her as Kagome put her hand to his head," Bang."**

**The man went into shock dropping Atsuko as Yusuke went over to her. The man aimed the gun as Kagome," You! I came here to kill you because of what you did!" **

**She narrowed her eyes in confusion," Did? What did I do?"**

" **Don't play stupid! You know what you did!"**

**Kagome seemed confused when Kurama knocked him out and Yusuke kicked him," Basterd!"**

**Kagome stood there confused," What did I do?"**

**Yusuke went to her," You didn't do anything Kagome, now come on you need to go rest."**

**She nodded then glanced to Kurama sending him a message,' I see visions in my head of everyone dieing Kurama. I am sorry for the trouble. There is going to be some troubles I can feel it.'**

**He glanced toward her in surprise yet she was gone from the room. He looked to the man on the ground walking over and taking the gun away from him tying him to one of the chairs making sure all of the weapons were gone. **

**Yusuke looked to Kagome as she slept. He caressed her cheek then moved back," Kagome what is happening?"**

**He then bent over and kissed her on the lips kindly turning out the light and leaving the room shutting the door behind him.**

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever literally but here is a chapter and also I am going to Asia for a month so I won't be able to update for who knows how long. I am going to Japan, Singapore, and Cambodia! Yippee!

**Kagome slept silently shifting herself to the side turning to the wall. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the wall. Continuing to stare in silence she sighed thinking back to that man who hurt Atsuko. She curled up slowly in pity. She then sat up starring around the room stopping to see Atsuko lying on the ground on a futon. Getting out of bed she walked over lifting Atsuko up and setting her in the bed instead. Once she was settled Kagome walked toward the door. The house seemed eerie. It was so quiet she wondered if everyone was still here. As she went to grab the doorknob she heard a muffled scream. Opening the door quickly she ran out then to the living room to see Kurama sitting across of the man who she saw before in a very threatening manner, Yusuke intimidating him and Kuwabara gone it seemed he left. Kagome watched carefully. The man was tied up to the chair duck tape around his mouth. Kurama then asked," Why did you hurt Yusuke's mother."**

**Yusuke moved the tape back grasping the back of his neck in a painful measure," Spill."**

**He squirmed speaking out," because of that bitch! She killed my sister!"**

**Yusuke covered his mouth back up then was ready to beat him up but Kurama held him back," Yusuke! Calm down! We need answers! For all we know he is lying."**

" **DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN YOU BASTERD! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**Kagome stood there tears falling then walked forth shaking her head," No. Its okay you guys."**

**Yusuke stopped turning to her," Kagome?"**

**She stood there hiding a little behind the corner as Kurama stood there turning to her then back to the man," Kagome what did you just say?"**

**Moving out carefully she set a hand to her heart as Yusuke walked toward her concerned. She cleared her throat," he isn't lying to you, I did do as he said and he has every right to call me that."**

**The man glared at her she as she stepped back carefully as Yusuke pushed the gun back she he fell unable to stare at her. Kurama yelled," Yusuke!"**

**He went over rising the man as Yusuke walked to Kagome taking her hand," Kagome, no matter what you did I am sure there is a reason. Kagome? Kagome!"**

**She was in a silent daze staring at the man as he continued to glare at her. She then snapped back," Yusuke."**

**Kurama walked over," Kagome maybe we should talk about this. Please lets all take a seat and calm down."**

**The man yelled out behind the duck tape. Kagome sat down, Yusuke sitting next to her and Kurama sitting down across the man. He moved the tape warning," If you get out of hand Yusuke has quite the temper."**

**He narrowed his eyes as Kurama took the tape off and spoke out," Tell us what happened with your sister."**

" **She was in the hospital crashing. She was in here room dieing of some kind of infection. They said that they were close to the cure. She was stepping out for some room when she came. I was with her I saw you and then right when you saw her looking at you. You turned to some kind of monster and everything changed. You tore down the place and my sister was crushed. The ceiling came over her and you walked away."**

**Kurama asked," What happened to you?"**

" **I left with minor injuries."**

**Yusuke jumped up in her defense," she just woke up from a coma! She knew no better! She was out of the loop!"**

" **She's not even human! The world is full of humans and animals. You people. That thing whatever she is! She doesn't belong here! She killed a lot of people! In that hospital and out!"**

**Yusuke jumped up yet then Kurama held him back," That is true what happened is it not Kagome?"**

**She nodded," I'm sorry I can't do anything to bring her back. I am so sorry for what I did and I can't make excuses but I am really trying."**

" **You can't say anything. I lost my one and only family left."**

**Yusuke jumped," Yeah and you know what she has lost. Her life! She lost her family and friends. Her friends put her in a coma and gave her up to some monster to rape her. Then you know what else. They killed her other friends. She is left out in the world. We are the only ones here for her. What happened to you. I am guessing your parents died to old age as you had a good life with them as a family. Your sister was killed as a casualty and you bust out like some vigilantly. Go to hell!"**

**Kagome grabbed his hand," Yusuke…please."**

**A tear fell from her cheek as the man was silenced. He stared at Kagome yet this time he seemed to pity her. Kurama pitied her not knowing the truth of everything that has occurred in. He then spoke out," I'm sorry…"**

**Kagome sat down with Yusuke holding her. She smiled," Yes, but there is no need for that. What is your name?"**

" **Yosho. Yosho Ichigo."**

" **Its nice to meet you."**

**Yusuke jumped up," So the action ends. Untie him and let him out I'm annoyed."**

**Kagome smiled as Kurama smiled to her. They both laughed as Yosho rose an eyebrow. Kurama turned to him," I am Kurama, that was Yusuke and this is Kagome. Yusuke is a bit of a tough guy out in the exterior yet…"**

**Kagome cut in," He is very soft on the inside."**

**Yosho nodded as Kurama began to untie him. He then stood up with a sigh as Kagome spoke," Please if you ever feel the need come see us sometime."**

" **You are so cool about this happening. Thank you. I guess I'm embarrassed."**

**Kagome smiled leading him out as Kurama spoke," You are so calm…Kagome you are truly idolized. I am sure I wish Yusuke could be the same."**

**With a smile they nodded. Kagome then walked past him," Thank you Kurama."**

**He nodded leaving out the door. Kagome sat down on the couch taking a deep soothing breath when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She grabbing them smiling and turning around to lock eyes with Yusuke. She laughed," Yusuke."**

" **You are the best. You were so calm I was jealous."**

**Kagome nodded turning to him," But I am not jealous of you being hot headed."**

" **I know but I don't like anyone doing that to you."**

" **I know but you can't be so protective Yusuke."**

**He turned kissing her on the lips lightly as she returned it standing," Why don't I made dinner for you and your mother."**

" **And you of course."**

**She nodded standing as Yusuke walked to the bedroom looking down at his mom then to the window where he saw a girl. He walked over opening the window," Who the hell are you?"**

**She responded," I am here to see Kagome."**

" **She's busy."**

**Looking at him annoyed she responded," I see the hot head. Anyway I want to know how she is."**

" **Who the hell are you?"**

" **Kage, I was the one who sheltered your future wife during her rebel moments."**

" **Shut up! And she's fricken fine okay!"**

**A voice then came," Yusuke! Is everything alright!"**

**He turned to the door knowing it was Kagome and sighed," Fine! Just stay out there! Everything is ok!"**

" **Alright then…"**

**Kage rolled her eyes," All right I am guess she is doing fine but I also heard about dreams? She has been having they have been taking a toll on her correct?"**

" **How did you know about that?"**

" **I know, she hasn't explained them out has she?"**

" **No she hasn't."**

**Kage sighed then turned away upset," I thought she would be able to open up to you. It seems she is still in that emotional coma. Anyway I should go. Chow now."**

**With that she fell backwards and disappeared into a black funnel. Yusuke growled," Dammit! You can't just say that and disappear!"**

**He then turned with a growl," I can't believe she did that! Wait those dreams…"**

**He ran out the door skidding into the kitchen as Kagome turned to him," Yusuke?"**

" **Kagome you have been lying to me."**

" **Lying? About what?"**

" **Your dreams."**

**She stopped," There is nothing to talk about. I told you it was alright my dream is just a dream."**

" **Kagome! DAMN IT! Stop lying to me!"**

**She pulled her hair back," I'm not! I'm not going to worry you."**

" **Kagome! Stop it! I am here for you! But you won't let me help you! For some damn reason you won't let me help you! Just let me help you please! I care about you and even now you keep lying to me!"**

**She walked to him," Please stop it."**

" **NO! I don't want anything to happen to you damn it!"**

**She stepped away when suddenly the door-busted open. They turned quickly around as a group of guard came in grabbing Kagome roughly. She gasped," Let me go!"**

**Yusuke ran at them but then was held back by some kind of force field. Koenma's voice then came in," I am sorry for the hostile take over but I simply needed to talk to Kagome."**

**They then saw Koenma in his older form. Yusuke slammed the force field causing it to shatter as Kagome kicked out of the guys back grabbing a knife stabbing the other one and taking the other to the stove slamming them down as they disappeared in a heaping pile of smoke. She rubbing it off sighing," Fine lets talk."**

**She walked to Yusuke holding on to him as he spoke out," Wow mood swings."**

**She muttered," Shut up Yusuke."**

**He laughed then walked over to Koenma punching him down cheering," Man that felt good!"**

**Koenma fell back to the wall, grabbing his now bruised cheek," Yusuke!"**

" **You deserved it now get out and come in the civilized way."**

**Kagome gave him a mental applause as Koenma turned walking over them pressed the doorbell for Yusuke to welcome him in and he did. They then walked to the couch sitting down. Kagome stared at him just when Yusuke cut in," Who spilled!"**

" **YOU MEAN YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"**

" **Exactly that is except Botan and Hiei."**

" **Hm, Botan is the one who told me."**

**Yusuke jumped up," She's dead!"**

**Kagome grabbed his arm sitting him down," Calm down Yusuke and let's hear the pacifier sucker out."**

**Koenma narrowed his eyes as Yusuke laughed," Nice one."**

**He then took a seat as Koenma began to talk.**

**Read and Review hope you like it.**


	10. For my Sins

Rain on me, my fantasy

DVRE/ Cut my paper heart in 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed my little vacation time….oh I see. Well no flaming now! At least I am updating Enjoy the story I kind of forgot where I was going with it to be honest and then somewhere in the back of my noggin I found out what to do! Genius if I do say so myself. Yeah I know not that is just how much I don't keep track of myself. And tomorrow is July 4th so everyone I am hoping you a great independence day I'm going to party like its 1997 because my little brother wasn't born yet! Love you all so very much and also for anyone with ideas toward this story please do tell me and if you have any good quotes to put on the story before the ending like how I do for my others story tell me!

You have in this newly created and published book, diligent reader, the motions of the fixed stars and planets restored from both the old and the new observations and furthermore, furnished with new and wonderful hypotheses. You also have the most convenient tables from which you can with the greatest ease calculate their positions fro any time. Therefore buy, read and profit!

Claudius Ptolemy

Kagome sat back Yusuke's arm around her protectively. Koenma looked to then ordering." This should not have happened! Kagome can't be here!"

Kagome looked to him and moved foreword Yusuke's hand on his far shoulder charmingly," but it did. You need to stop this Koenma."

He turned his head away from her almost annoyed. He jumped up angrily attempting at best to remain in control yet still expressing himself," you have too much power! You saw it yourself! That man! He came after you. How many people do you think you killed?"

Yusuke jumped up accusingly in front of Kagome warning," don't! Sit down Koenma!"

Defying him he averted his eyes back to Kagome's to which kept a serious eye on to her. He yelled," she cannot be walking around her like normal! She is a murder, no matter the cause she is a murder."

Kagome stopped her lips parted as she raised her hand to her lips carefully. Her eyes furrowed then as she put her hands down turning her head and running past him out the door. Koenma stood there for a moment looking downward his eyes still as Yusuke glared at him then followed her out. He ran down to see her gone. Looking around he stopped then turned," Damn it Koenma! What the hell is wrong with you! How could you say that about her?"

Looking away he muttered under his breath," I'm sorry, it had to be done."

He glared to him then moved foreword accusingly," you knew about this! You knew exactly what would cause her to run out like that!"

He looked away then turned disappearing leaving Yusuke to stand in the middle of the room alone. He collapsed to the ground carefully gripping the ground carefully. He rose his head to the doorway calling out worriedly," Kagome!"

Kage suddenly appeared next to him her kimono loose on her as she covered her lips with her face a veil covering his eyes. She rose her head to the doorway walking foreword and shutting the door carefully .With a sigh she motioned her fingers as light glistened to the wires hidden in the room. Yusuke was raised to his feet against his will as he looked to her," what are you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Kage I am a friend of our dear Kagome's and I fear for her. How could you allow your fiancée to be so insulted?"

Yusuke broke from the invisible puppet strings glaring at her as she fanned herself casually," don't talk to me like you know me! You don't understand! It's complicated."

She raised an eyebrow turning her head as her eyes glistened through the veil mystically," Complicated? I shall give you complicated, but I shall pity you this once and allow you to live free. Now here…"

She reached out her hand handing him a mirror nonchalantly. She then walked past him smacking his head with her fan," I pity her in a sense for loving someone such as you yet then again…"

She turned to him with a sigh as Hiei appeared from behind her casually," I envy you."

Hiei looked to her as she turned to him with a smile. He stepped back as a portal opened allowing her through. Looking to Yusuke he murmured," that mirror is a mirror to your heart…I am trusting that you know what to do."

Looking downward Yusuke turned and left the house quickly glancing down to the mirror as Kagome's image seemed to appear. She was crying. Yet then she was screaming. He stepped back as the mirror began to shatter. Throwing it back he stopped surprised," what the hell was that I just got it and…"

He looked up," a mirror to my heart? Does that mean…it breaks my heart to see in her pain?"

Kagome sat on a bench before the long tapestry of silk waves. She covered her face looking to the water. Shaking her head from the memories she stopped shutting her ears screaming," shut up! Shut up!"

The people around her turned to her normally backing away. They seemed to be afraid of her yet she could careless. The matter around her began to float as the sky dimmed to a gray and lightening flashed. The sky around the area remained a tranquil blue leaving people in dismay. Rain fell carefully as Kagome turned her head. The weather reflected her feelings as she heard someone take a seat next to her. She turned her head," Kage? Hiei? What are you doing here?"

Kage reached her hand out to her wiping her tears," I was worried, why are you doing this Kagome? You're hurting him so very much."

Hiei glanced to her," you said you don't want to be weak. Look at yourself right now. Perhaps it is power that you are your emotions but right now all I see is weakness-of the heart."

"That may be my fault…"

Kage turned and looked to the violent waves she looked up as Hiei glanced down to her shaking his head and turning to leave. Kage hugged her gently," this shall be the last time I am to see you."

He looked to the two leaving before her as Kage soon followed. Kagome whispered solemnly," good bye then."

As they disappeared Kagome placed her head downward her hands to her side as the rain drenched her. She looked up then turned her head. Yusuke was looking back at her. She stood up quickly turning to run yet as she did she heard he call to her," Wait Kagome! Kagome!"

Shaking her head she continued until she felt him grip her arms tightly. She stopped," let go! Let go!"

He shook his head," no you need to come back! What he said wasn't true! It wasn't!"

Stopping she looked away then yelled," I didn't leave because of that!"

He stopped looking at her almost challenging her asking," Then why?"

"I-I, I didn't want to be near you!"

He stopped as she yelled once again demandingly," let go of me!"

He hugged her tightly to him almost to keep her there. She froze for a moment the rain mixing itself with tears. He whispered," I love you Kagome; please don't do this to me, or to yourself."

Freezing for a moment she turned her head almost savoring the hug. She then backed up quickly calling," let go!"

" No I won't! I can be just as stubborn!"

She looked at him narrowing her eyes," you don't let go huh!"

She kneed him painfully in the crotch as he fell to the ground whining," ah! Dammit Kagome!"

She apologized quickly then turned running off. He fell to the ground with a whine," dammit!"

Walking home Yusuke gripped his crotch painfully with a whine," Kami!"

He knocked on the door as Kurama opened it looking at him then to the sky seeing him drenched yet not a storm cloud in the sky he asked," what happened?"

"Kagome."

He laughed a little looking at his posture then shook his head," come on in."

End for now like it?

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Kagome walked towards her home silently. Her voice shaky as she stood in front of the stairs, she whispered," so this is it. Good bye forever."

She nodded turning her head and walking away. She turned looking up to the hill top and at the cemetery. Walking through she stopped sitting down in front of a grave. She stopped setting her hand on the tomb stone her eyes weary as she whispered," Hey Dad, I'm sorry it's been a while. I just wanted to say-things aren't going as planned. I found someone I loved and I lost him. I did it on purpose I guess I do that a lot. I don't really get it myself."

Kagome sighed standing up and sending him a kiss almost to apologize to him, "I'm trying to be a good little girl but it's gotten hard and I am realizing I can't be that way anymore. I'll see you soon Dad."

Sighing she turned her head walking out of the cemetery. From behind a tree Hiei stood his hands in his pockets. He wore a suspicious look towards her as he continued to follow.


End file.
